


Moon's Expanding Waistline

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Digestion, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gore, Same size vore, Scat, Soft Vore, Stuffing, Vore, Weight Gain, disposal, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story was done as a commission and contains potentially disturbing content such as vore with graphic digestion.





	Moon's Expanding Waistline

Sailor Moon was generally regarded as a good young woman, but she had two major vices: rather unhealthy and excessive eating habits, and a lack of punctuality when it came to school. Despite her eating habits, however, she had quite a slender figure, with long, gorgeous legs. Perhaps her relatively skinny form was owed to all of the fat she consumed going to her breasts, which were stunningly large, and could barely fit in any outfit she wore, especially her schoolgirl uniform. She was used to getting quite a few stares from her male classmates as her cleavage escaped her uniform.

Getting back to the subject of her tardiness, Moon hated having to get up early to go to school. In fact, she wasn't a fan of going to school in general, and spent most of her time there with her head on the desk, snoozing away.

There seemed to be no solution to this problem of hers either, and school remained an unfortunate diversion for her, between all of the exciting monster-fighting magical girl stuff. Unfortunately, her teachers were started to get as frustrated as she was, albeit, for different reasons. Naturally, they were frustrated at Moon's constant lateness, and she got a stern talking to every time she walked in the door, adding to the daily frustration she had to endure.

Until, an idea came to her. Perhaps one of her bad habits was a solution to the other. Moon loved eating, certainly, and her school wouldn't require her to show up if she was too fat to move, right? Moon looked into it the next day, discovering that, in fact, her school had a problem for their less mobile students, including ones that were extremely overweight.

Moon rushed home, excited at the prospect of her new, brilliant idea. On her way to her house, she stopped by every place that sold food, walking home with an assortment of cakes, sweets, pastries, and general fatty foods, even more than the gluttonous moon usually ate.

She laid out this feast-to-be on her table, gazing over it, licking her lips. After pausing to admire the banquet before her, she dug in, pigging out on the snacks she had prepared. She started with the cake, cramming it into her mouth slice by slice, greedily licking up the frosting that remained.

Next, she eyed some fries she had bought, taking handfuls of that salty goodness and shoving it in her mouth, cheeks bulging cutely like a squirrel as she made an attempt to swallow them, and succeeded!

Next came a tray of cupcakes. Impatient, and driven wild with hunger, she held the tray above her mouth, simply letting all of the cupcakes fall right down her throat, landing in her stomach without chewing.

Moon patted her belly, which had swollen and become appealing round. She placed a hand on it, rubbing it while giggling cutely, letting out a soft, polite burp.

By time she had finished this massive meal, it was nighttime. She retired to her bed, finding that her large belly gave off a pleasant amount of heat, and she fell asleep more easily than usual. Normally, she would shower before bed, but she decided that if she was to become fat, she might as well become a slob too.

She awoke the next morning, finding that her hard, stuffed belly had digested away, leaving her with a soft, chubby, jiggly tummy. She rushed to the bathroom, looking in the mirror to see if she was fat enough for her plan to work.

Her slender body was certainly no more, with her fat stomach, thicker thighs and butt, fatter arms, and significant addition to her already generous chest. But still, she was nowhere near fat enough to get out of school, but it was a start. And she felt herself strangely drawn to this fat she had put on, giving her belly a slap and taking great joy in how much it wobbled.

She dragged herself to school, even later than usual. She noticed a fair share of stares at her newly gained weight, but fortunately for her, no comments were made. Perhaps her classmates could sense her frustration and chose to stay away.

Well, all of her classmates except one. Sailor Mars approached her, the raven-haired Sailor Scout wielding the element of fire. Appropriate, due to her fiery personality, one might say.

What do you think you're doing?" she said, clenching her teeth, jabbing a finger directly into Moon's bulging belly, jiggling at her touch.

Moon blushed. "I don't know, maybe all those snacks I eat finally caught up with me..."

"Well, you've turned into a total pig!" she said. "How are you going to fight evil looking like that? And you smell, too. Have you showered lately?”

And just as she said those words, her schoolgirl uniform, already struggling to contain her breasts, had to work doubly hard to accommodate her belly, and finally gave in. It snapped open, Moon's tummy flopping out along with her breasts, leaving her in only her bra and skirt.

The fellow students finally took notice, an uproar of laughter erupting through the hallways.

A crimson blush spread across her cheeks, as she simply ran out of the building, heading home. She didn't want to lose weight, no, she wanted to gain it now more than ever, so she would never have to go back there again. Even her massive pigging out from last night wasn't enough. She rushed to her computer, going on a search for weight gain tips.

She found a surprisingly large amount of useful information, plenty of methods for fattening herself up she could use. But, she came across something else...something different. Vore, a method of swallowing another person whole. Moon licked her lips. She imagined gulping down Mars, making her pay, and using Mars as a meal to make herself even fatter.

Moon simply couldn't wait, calling up Mars immediately, inviting her to her house to help her lose weight. Naturally, Moon was looking to use her for the exact opposite.

Before long, Mars had knocked on her door, unhappy to see that Moon had gotten even fatter since the last time she saw her.

“Hey!” Moon said, prepared to swallow her already, until…

Mars delivered a swift kick to Moon’s backside, forcing her onto the ground. “I want 10 push-ups!” Mars barked, keeping her foot on Moon’s back so she had no hope of getting up, and no way of eating Mars from this position.

With no other choice, Moon began to push herself up, all of her excess fat wobbling shamefully with every motion she made. Even though she couldn’t see Mars’s face, she could feel her distain as her body jiggled about.

“See? This is what I was talking about” she said, as Moon collapsed after a mere 5 push-ups. Grudgingly, she offered her friend a hand, as Moon was unable to get up on her own. Sweaty, and even more determined to punish her friend, Moon rose to her feet.

“Now, you’re going to need a shower…” Mars said, before she was interrupted. Mars felt herself less…attached to the ground all of a sudden. And indeed, she was, lifted up off the ground by Moon’s chubby arms.

“W-what are you doing?” she said, seeing the determination in Moon’s eyes, like nothing she had seen from the girl before.

“What you deserve!” Moon said, cramming her into her mouth, head-first. Moon’s lips sealed themselves around Mars’s neck, as her head remained trapped in Moon’s drooling, moist, hungry mouth.

Mars screamed, but her panicked yells and swearing were muffled by Moon’s throat, where her head now resided. Moon had swallowed her up to her shoulders, and now made her way up to her chest. Mars was well-endowed, but her breasts were modest compared to Moon’s, and she made short work of them.

Next came Mars’s midsection. Mars was an incredibly skinny girl, and her torso slid right in, her body becoming easier to swallow the more Moon’s lips and mouth moistened it.

“Let me go, you bitch!” Mars cried. Only Mars’s legs were left outside of Moon now, kicking in a desperate attempt to give her predator some discomfort.

With a final, wet slurp, Mars’s entire body was banished into Moon’s gut.

Moon’s gut swelled massively as Mars entered her stomach, bulging out at all sides to accommodate her new meal. She was unable to contain the weight of her gut, and plopped herself on the couch, letting her belly hang off the side while she waited for her friend to digest within that massive, fleshy orb.

Inside Moon’s gut, there was nothing but darkness, and Mars found herself unable to see anything. But she could feel something, something very intense. Moon’s acids began to eat away at her skin. Mars realized that she was going to die, within the belly of her former friend.

She pounded against Moon’s stomach walls, struggling as much as she could. An outline of Mars’s horrified face could be seen pressed up against Moon’s belly, before disappearing.

“Please, let me out! I’m sorry, I’ll do anything!” Mars cried. Moon could hear her just fine, but ignored her, yawning. Mars’s constant struggling and the weight in her belly was making her very tired.

Moon’s phone rang, and she picked it up, casually. It was another one of her friends, wondering why she hadn’t shown up at school, and why Mars wasn’t answering her phone.

“Oh, I’m just sick” she said, which wasn’t exactly a lie. Moon was sick. Sick in the head.

“And uh, Mars is here with me, helping me get better. Isn’t that nice of her?”

She hung up.

Meanwhile, Mars was suffering in her gut, the burns of her friend’s acids beginning to sting her skin. First came her clothes, her school uniform putting up little resistance before it was melted away into a white slop that surrounded Mars, who knew that the rest of her would be next. “Please, Moon! You’re not a pig! Let me go!”

Moon was too busy enjoying herself, feeling that bitch reducing to nothingness while she suffered inside her. The digestive process was exhausting, too, Moon sweating and panting from how much of a fight Mars put up.

Her skin melted off next, leaving the rest of her body without protection against Moon’s digestive juices. What was left of Mars pounded against Moon’s stomach, in a last-ditch attempt to escape, as though that would make a difference. She melted slowly and painfully, screaming the whole time. Moon was enjoying the process far too much, moaning to herself as she patted her belly, feeling it grow softer and softer as Mars faded away.

Remnants of Mars’s body were still solid, but Mars herself was dead, leaving only her silent corpse for Moon to finish digesting.

Moon was exhausted, and fell into a deep sleep, waking up several hours later. She dragged herself up, groggily, to the bathroom. First she looked into the mirror, to see how much weight she had gained. She pinched her belly, and looked at herself from several angles. Her belly wasn’t as solid and expansive, or as big as after she had eaten Mars, but she had put on a significant amount of weight, her belly tripling in size, thighs, arms, and butt all gaining fat evenly among them. Now came the last step before Moon could leave the bathroom.

Moon planted her newly fattened ass over the toilet, and began to squeeze. She pushed out a thick, massive turd, filled with bits of Mars’s bones and clothing. It landed in the toilet with a loud plop, and still, Moon wasn’t done.

She felt something blocking her pucker from pushing anything else out. With a squeeze, she pushed as hard as she could, forcing out Mars’s ribcage, the source of the blockage. With that out of the way, the rest of the shit was free to flow. By time she was done, the toilet had overflown, filled to the brim with Mars’s smelly, brown remains, with her skull placed at the top like a cherry on an ice cream sundae. And yet, Moon didn’t feel one bit of guilt. Her thoughts were elsewhere. She was heavier, much heavier, but not heavy enough. Her mind wandered, as she licked her lips, deciding on which friend to eat next…


End file.
